


Tender feeling

by scarletchidori



Series: NejiTen Month 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Sweet, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Tenten and Neji share a tender moment.





	Tender feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by a fanart by papabay.  
> You can find it here: https://papabay.tumblr.com/post/123283772157/neji-discovers-tentens-cheeks  
> I checked multiple times my work but if you find some mistakes, please let me know.

I lay on the grass after training with Neji. It’s strange, but we are always together, always training together, he even asked me if I was willing to watch his blind spot.

“Are you alright?”, Neji ask.

“Yeah, sure”, I reply with a smile, “I’m fine, just a little bit out of breath”.

“Perhaps you are tired, maybe we have exaggerated, I apologize”.

“Oh no, don’t worry”, I reply “I am totally fine. If I have to watch your blind spot I have to get stronger as soon as possible”   
  


“You’re already strong, Tenten”, he replies with a rare smile.

“You’re smiling, Neji”, I say “A real smile”.

“So?”

“So?”, I ask “So? You never smiled, not even once, all you ever done is a smug smirk that sometimes you gave Lee’s after training”.

“I will never smile again then”   
  


“Oh no, please”, I say “Smile all the time you want, you’re so cute when you smile”.

“Cute?”, he murmurs with amazement.

I get up while I watch Neji’s cheeks turn slightly pink. I think I’ve never seen him so flustered, it’s quite cute, perhaps too cute.

“Well… then I have to go home”, Neji informs me after a moment of silence “I have to train with my uncle”

“Oh…”

“Don’t worry”, he replies “You already know that even though our relationship is strained, he would never hurt me without a reason, you don’t have to worry about me”

“Are you sure?”.

“Don’t worry”, he says while I keep looking at him with worry “I swear to you”.

“I trust you”.

I smile at Neji to encourage him, because I think the situation with his uncle is more tense that he wants me to believe. 

  
He gets up approaching me, staring at me for a few seconds before placing his hands on my face. My cheeks are always a little bit red, so I can hide my blush easily, but it’s sure a surprise watching Neji touching someone, he’s not the kind of person whose seeks physical contact or affection.

  
“Neji? What are you doing?”

He pinches my cheeks with a half smile.

“Your cheeks are really soft, did you know?”   
  


“Well… I guess I do know”

“Are you blushing?”

“No, of course not”.

“Sure”, he replies “I apologize I will keep my hands to myself from now on, i don’t know what's gotten into me”.

“No, no, don’t worry”, I reply “It’s actually a good thing, that means you trust me and you feel comfortable with me”.

“You already know that. I told you about my blind spot, nobody knows about that because is my major weakness, besides you already know that I completely trust you”.

“I got your back, don’t worry”

“I already know”, he nods “I would like to stay with you for a while longer, but I have to go”

I feel the urge to protect him, to shield him from his clan nonsense, to try to ease the suffering that his curse mark puts him through every single day.    
I know that isn’t easy for him to seek comfort, to ask for help, to be himself without the burden that his uncle put on his young shoulders. It’s so weird that even though he seems angry at the world when he’s with me he seems… at ease. Maybe it’s kinda self-centered to think about myself in this way, but if I can make him feel a little better than I am glad.   
Because it’s the same thing for me, because when I am with Neji for a moment I forget that I don’t even know who my parents were. All of this kinda disappears when I am with my team, especially with Neji.

“Can I walk with you? I don’t want to leave alone, not yet”

“Sure”, he nods “Let’s go, Tenten”.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps they're a little ooc (especially Neji) but I just wanted to write some fluff.  
> I hope you will like it.


End file.
